Volviendo a tí
by Azeituna
Summary: Sentada en el metro Hermione recuerda como conocio y comenzó su amor con el profesor de pociones[Historia parada]
1. Default Chapter

Bien soy una escritora que hace tiempo quería hacer un buen Severus/ Hermione, solo para ver como salía este primer capitulo pasa unos siete años después de la graduación de los chicos.

* * *

Rompiendo con la rutina.

Un niño de largos cabellos negros estaba sentado en la cama del oscuro cuarto. Con sus manos cogía la almohada, la giraba, como luchando con ella. Severus lo miraba, sin decir nada. El calor no entraba en la pieza por la oscuridad, a pesar de eso era verano. El niño miro a su papa y se sentó en la cama.

-Pater- Pregunto inocentemente.- Potin es recito iste libri? (¿Papa, me puedes leer este libro?)

-Sic, filio. (Si hijo)

Severus se sentó a lado de su pequeño, feliz de que le interesara la lectura. Su hijo hablaba latín de forma corriente porque el le había enseñado desde la mas tierna edad.

La criatura era inteligente y aprendía rápido hablaba latín e ingles, estaba enseñándole, además, francés.

Los ojos avellana de William brillaban, su padre no le mostraba mucha atención generalmente estaba muy ocupado pero trataba de estar tiempo con el siempre que se tratase de aprender algo, o de leer. Severus miraba dulcemente las pupilas color café de su hijo, y se acordaba de otros ojos marrones, de ojos de mujer…. de la mujer que mas amó.

-Pater? (¿Padre?)

La voz infantil le devolvió a la realidad.

Comenzó a leer, a cada palabra el niño iba siendo arrullado por la voz de su padre. Sin, poder resistirse se acostó en el regazo de su padre, Severus siguió leyendo hasta esta dormirlo. Abrió las cobijas, y puso a Wiliam dentro, luego lo arropo y se le quedo mirando. Le recordaba tanto a ella…

Alguien tocaba la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió y vio a Dumbledore.

-¿Que quiere director?

-Esta carta es para ti Severus- le dio un sobre blanco.

-Iba a ir a al buscar mi lechuza esta tarde.

- Es mejor que leas esta inmediatamente.

Lo miro un tanto preocupado, Severus tomo la carta y tras agradecer al director de Hogwards, cerró la puerta. Examino, el sobre no tenía ni nombre, ni dirección, solo decía en manuscrito: _Para Severus Snape. _

El profesor de pociones tembló, estaba esperando hace mucho esa carta, sabia de quien era y la había esperando conciente e inconscientemente, pero ahora, cuando ya casi se había resignado llegaba. Sintió rabia, pensaba si no era mejor tirar la carta y olvidar el asunto. Sin embargo no podía huir de lo que pasaba. Miró a William en la cama y abrió nerviosamente el sobre. Saco una carta, papel cuadriculado, lleno de una escritura bonita regular y azul. Comenzó a leer.

_Severus, _

_Sabes que soy yo, Hermione, se que querrás tirar la carta cuando leas mi nombre, espero que no lo hagas, que sigas leyendo. Te escribo, en primer lugar para pedir disculpas, disculpas por irme sin decir adiós, por dejarte a ti, a William. Supe por la profesora Minerva que ese nombre le pusiste. William Perseus. Disculpas por abandonarlos y por todo lo otro._

El maestro de pociones miro al infinito, estaba cada vez con más ganas de tirar la carta al basurero o a la chimenea. Detestaba o que decía Hermione, disculpas, como que si con eso todo quedara arreglado de una vez. Mejor a la chimenea, así no tendría la tentación de leerla sin embargo siguió, sin saber muy bien porque.

_Siento haber echo lo que hice, pero estaba enamorada, o mejor dicho ilusionada, pero mi aparente felicidad fue solo eso, una ilusión._ _Yo simplemente me deje llevar_ y _de verdad es que me arrepiento, aunque sé que ahora es muy tarde. Quisiera que hubiera sido de otra forma. Pero es imposible saber como será el futuro, es la vida._

A Severus le dolieron las palabras _muy tarde_ pero de todas formas pensó que era lo mejor después de todo lo que paso. Recordó a Hermione llorando al saber que estaba embarazada, recordó como se fue con Ron. Cuando el le pidió matrimonio a la joven de pelo castaño y ella aceptó, encantada. Todo esto era pasado y al profesor le no entendía para que ponerle sal, a una llaga cerrada desde hace seis años.

_Te preguntaras porque hago esto el porque de esta carta que, a tus ojos no debe tener sentido sin embargo tiene uno. Decirte que siento lo que pasó y por lo que tuviste que pasar. Y, hay algo más, algo que talvez te disguste. Vuelvo._

Severus miraba aquella palabra con insistencia como que si mirándola pudiera cambiar su sentido. _Vuelvo, _quería decir tantas cosas, ¿volvía? ¿A donde? ¿A Hogwards? No, no podía ser, no podía después de seis años coger y volver así como si nada. Ella misma lo decía _es muy tarde._ No podía dejarlo tirado, con un niño de dos meses, no dar señales de vida en seis años y luego escribir _Vuelvo._ Como si se hubiera ido tres semanas a Dublín. Estaba furioso, eso era ilógico, ya se había decido cada uno por su lado. No era su culpa que hubiera terminado con ese pelirrojo.

_Dado que me he separado de Ron, necesito cambiar de aires. Y de vida, por eso decidí volver a Hogwards, Dumbledore me propuso el puesto profesora de Defensas Contra las Fuerzas del Mal. Yo lo acepté. Siento que, aunque lo nuestro acabo, por lo menos tenia que decirte que llegaría a Hogwards. Vendré dentro de dos semanas. Me gustaría conocer a William, aunque entenderé que no le quieras decir que soy su madre. Sobre todo porque como debes saber, tuve dos hijas, aunque vendré solo con la mayor, Aglae. Sin nada más que decir, me despido. _

_Hermione Granger _

El profesor de pociones estaba furioso. Hablar de su vida, de su antigua relación, y contarle sus penas pasaba. Pero meterse con William, era llegar al limite. Lo había abandonado seis años antes y ahora venia queriendo remedirse, le gustaría conocerlo. Si, claro. Y hacerlo amigo de su hija. Pues que se olvidara, cerró sus ojos.

Era para el todo tan irreal. En un momento su vida, que no sin problemas había logrado estabilizar se le vino abajo. Si Hermione volvía, todo cambiaria.

Una voz se levanto detrás de él.

Quae legis, pater? (¿que lees padre?)

Nihil (Nada)

Arrugo la carta y la tiro al cesto de basura, se sentó en la cama y le pasó los de dos por la cara de su hijo, el niño se sorprendió por la caricia. Era raro que su padre lo tocara pero de todas formas se dejo tocar. Su padre lo volvió a acostar y lo arropo. Cuando el niño durmió de nuevo se dirigió a la ventana a ver en cielo.

Porque Hermione dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible.

* * *

Advierto que no sé una palavra de latin, esto lo hice con ayuda de un diccionario, si esta mal pueden decirmelo dejare de atentar contra el idioma.

Terminé, ahora me explico, la historia de cómo nació William y de todo lo que paso después vendrá en el próximo capítulo. Así como la historia de Severus con Hermione espero que les haya gustado y que me manden reviews.


	2. Recuerdos I

Disclaimer: Todo de Rowling, nada mío.

Pairing : Hermione y Severus.

Hola gente este capitulo son especialmente recuerdos, como lo dice el titulo. Son los comienzos de la relación de Hemone con Severus. Habrá otro así, el próximo. Luego la historia ira tomando más acción. Gracias a todos los que me leyeron, las respuestas de los reviews están al final.

* * *

Recuerdos I 

Hermione estaba sentada en un vagón de metro, Picaddily line, no se sentía calor. Jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos.Dijo la voz en el audífono, bien faltaban solo seis estaciones. Cerró los ojos. Se preguntaba si habría hecho bien en enviar esa carta, se sentía muy mal, en parte porque lo que escribió era mentira. Sobre todo la parte de haber olvidado a Severus. Y luego estaba William… ¡eran tantas cosas!

-Si hubiera sabido, aquella noche de otoño….

-Flash Back-

Hermione estaba asentada en un banco en la enfermería de Hogwards, mirando a Harry de echo eso era lo que hacia hace semanas, velar al Niño-que-vivió. Era muy tarde casi la una de la mañana. Ella acariciaba la mano fría del héroe. La puerta se abrió de repente, un Severus cansado entro.

-Se puede saber que hace señorita Granger? Es que no tiene vida propia?

La chica se molesto fuertemente con ele comentario.

-Intento cuidar a un amigo profesor Snape, es por el que estamos libres de Voldemort!!

-Talvez, señorita Granger talvez, pero que espera hacer ahora? Pasar toda su vida agradeciendo al señor Potter. Espero que no.

Hermione giro la cabeza vivamente, no esperaba ese tipo de comentarios.

-¿Porque espera que no?

-Porqué es usted la única de su generación que parece tener un futuro, entiéndame, los Slyterin están muy perdidos, ahora que cayo Voldemort. Los Hufflepuf y Raverclaw, no espero mucho de ellos francamente. Pero para ser una Gryffindor usted ha mantenido una lucidez fantástica, además de su intelecto. Pero dejare de molestarla ya.

El profesor de pociones se levanto, de repente un rictus de dolor se estampo en el rostro del hombre, cayo de nuevo en la silla. Hermione alcanzo a cogerlo

-Esta usted bien profesor.

Respirando pesadamente el profesor se garro a la túnica de su alumna. La chica le levanto la cara y lo sentó. Desabrocho los botones de la túnica, dejando al descubierto una gran herida en el hombro derecho. Llamo rápidamente a la señora Pomfresh esta le llevo a la enfermería. Hermione estaba impresionada con la actitud de su maestro, había, durante más de dos meses escondido su dolor a todos para no crear preocupaciones. En el fondo era una acción muy noble.

Los próximos días siguiendo los consejos de su profesor, salio un poco a los jardines y fue incluso una vez ha Hogsmead. No podía sacarse a su profesor de la mente y aprovechaba para, de vez en cuando pasar e ver a Severus en la enfermería. Aunque últimamente le asustaba, le asustaba lo que sentía, y como lo sentía. Era como que si solo pudiera pensar en su profesor. Una helada noche de otoño, en la que no podía dormir ella miraba al profesor Snape.

-Porque me hace esto profesor.

Murmuro a media voz.

Podría usted explicarme que le hago señorita Granger.

Hermione sobresalto ante esta repuesta. Ignoraba que su maestro ya estaba despierto. Lo miro, y Severus Snape se giro para encontrarse con la mirada de la joven.

-¿Podría responderme señorita?

Hermione no sabia que decir, así que decidió decir la verdad, había leído en alguna parte que mentir a largo plazo nunca daba resultado.

-Lo miraba profesor Snape, lo miro de hecho hace unas horas. No se porque lo hago la verdad pero me siento extraña. Hace algún tiempo he estado pensando en usted, no se porque razón pero he estado haciéndolo. Es eso lo que me hizo profesor Snape.

La chica hablo de un tiron, desvió la mirada hacia una pared para no estar obligada a mirarle a la cara. Severus esbozó una sonrisa entre triste y burlona en su rostro, pálido por el dolor.

-¿Deleitándose con mi fealdad joven?

-No es eso profesor, de hecho no se que es lo que siento pero creame no es un mal sentimiento.

-Señorita Granger, por favor, no sienta compasión, es como que ya no fuera suficiente con Dumbledore.

La joven de pelo castaño no sabía como hacer entender al hombre que tenia al frente suyo lo que sentía. Talvez así era mejor, talvez solo debería mascullar un 'perdon profesor' e irse. Pero algo le obligo a quedarse. El profesor de pociones se había sentado ya en la cama, la miraba a los ojos.

-Profesor, esta usted equivocado, no es compasión, la compasión se siente rápido y luego se olvida. Esto es completamente diferente señor.

-Explíquese señorita.

-La verdad no se como explicarlo, pero creo….- Cerró los ojos fuertemente no sabia como continuar-…creo que se le parece mucho al enamoramiento….

Se calló y bajó la mirada, miraba fijamente el suelo de mármol blanco de la enfermería. Sentía el aire frió que entraba por la ventana semiabierta.

Severus no podía entender lo que oía. Hermione, una chica joven, la guerra afectaba ala gente de formas extrañas a veces. Él, alguien enamorado de el. Sonrió pensándolo. Nadie nunca le había dicho algo así visiblemente la señorita Granger debía haber perdido su norte.

-Señorita, esta usted equivocada, puede sentir muchas cosas, pero ¿amor? ¿Por mi?

-Tanto le extraña que alguien pueda sentir algo por usted.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos en un silencio de muerte. La luna iluminaba un poco el piso. Hermione, pensó el tocar la mejilla de su profesor, era como algo que tenia que hacer. De todas formas después de su confesión, ¿que podía perder? Alargo su mano y toco la cara del hombre. El la quedo mirando con sus ojos negros y no se atrevió a decir nada. Sobre todo porque eso le parecía tan irreal. Hermione sonrió.

¿Que ocurre señorita?

Nada, solo pensé que usted me rechazaría tenazmente si hiciera lo que estoy haciendo.

¿Es algo sorprendente, porque querría usted estar con un profesor, insensible, perverso y pérfido como yo?

Dijo con franca duda.

Usted dice eso, pero se equivoca, dice que es insensible, pero aquella noche me ayudo más que nadie, dice que es perverso, pero actuó como un héroe en la batalla contra el Lord, y además se calló su dolor para no preocupar a nadie.

Él giro la cabeza y no dijo nada. Subió la mirada. La vida le estaba dando una oportunidad que pena que fuese una alumna, y que tuviese que desaprovechar su ofrecimiento. Pero sintió la mano de la joven halarle hacia ella, era solo un beso, a ella pronto se le pasaría el capricho y buscaría a Potter o a Weasley. Entonces se dejo llevar, noto que la chica dudaba, entonces se acerco para incentivarla. La beso, se besaron largamente, tranquilamente. Se besaban y no importaba el mundo ni nada de lo que les rodeaba. Se separaron, y se miraron fijamente, comprendieron de pronto lo que estaban haciendo. El profesor se alejó rápidamente de su alumna, ella entendió el mensaje, se incorporo y murmuro un.

Buenas noches profesor.

Corrió al salir de la enfermería, corrió a su cuarto no había nadie, bien, se tiro a la cama. Sintió el calor y la suavidad del edredón en su cara. No se explicaba como pudo hacer eso, ella la responsable, ella la sensata, ella la que pensaba antes de actuar se le había tirado a su profesor como una vulgar Lolita.

-Si, exactamente como Lolita.

Murmuro para si misma. No se explicaba como se presentaría a clases los siguientes días. Se sentó el borde de la cama y se fue a lavar la cara. Se cambio y fue a dormir. Esa noche tuvo un sueño raro soñó que estaba con Michel Spencer, y Adette Brown en su primer colegio muggle. Solo que un niño de cabellos negros la miraba con insistencia desde detrás de un árbol.

A la mañana siguiente fue directamente a las clases sin hablar con nadie, Harry seguía inconsciente, y ella estaba como ida. No pensaba que lo de su profesor le afectaría tanto, desde algunos días no comía bien y apenas hablaba. Una noche se había quedado desvelada, mirando las estrellas, pensando en su vida, de repente oyó pasos, se incorporo, era prefecta podía decir que vigilaba los pasillos. Volvió a ver la figura que se le acercaba y reconoció el profesor Snape parado al frente de ella. Se quedo sin habla. Sin saber que le podía explicar al hombre que se encontraba allí.

-Profesor, yo solo estaba revisando los pasillos

Dijo sin mirarle a los ojos ni un momento.

Le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo.

-Espere.

Hermione se viro e se encontró con unos ojos muy grandes y negros.

-Señorita Granger he estado observándole, usted esta teniendo problemas. No la he visto muy bien estos días.

-Si, efectivamente profesor, he estado algo, mal pero ya se me pasar y disculpe por lo de la otra noche yo no quería…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y quería irse lejos, muy lejos. Snape le cogió dulcemente el brazo. Ella volvió su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Señorita, soy yo el que me tengo que disculpar.

-No…no entiende yo…-estaba a punto de estallar en sollozos- yo si quería…. yo lo quiero. Y lamento haber echo lo que hice, porque supongo, que usted no querrá. Que diga nada sobre esto.

Se libero del brazo que la aprisionaba y se fue corriendo. No pensaba volver a hablarle a Severus Snape en lo que le restaba de vida. Esta llorando, corrió a su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. Pavarti y Padma la consolaron un poco, de todas formas no les dijo en motivo de su llanto, no tenia fuerzas para ello. Ginny no estaba, a pesar de ser temporada escolar había vuelto a la Madriguera. Esa noche lloró hasta quedarse dormida, odiaba su vida en ese momento pero lo que realmente odiaba, era amar a Severus. Si, amar. Porque ahora estaba segura de que era amor y no otra cosa lo que le movía, eso era peor. Porque olvidar e ignorar se le haría casi imposible.

Cuando despertó tuvo la tentación de no ir a las dos horas de pociones que le esperaban. Se vistió y fue a clases, arrastraba los pies por las mazmorras. Entro en el aula. La clase le resulto larga, hizo una poción, le salio bien. Pero no pidió nada del otro mundo. Últimamente los profesores no exigían mucho, por la atmósfera de guerra que aun flotaba en ele colegio, quizás.

Acabada el aula Hermione estaba lista para salir lo más rápido posible, sin embargo, una voz la detuvo.

-Señorita Granger, quédese.

Ella obedeció y se quedo sentada abrazando su libro de pociones.

-Señorita, quería hablar con usted sobre lo que nos ocurrió. –Respiro profundamente, estaba parado frente a Hermione. Se veía algo cansado y triste o talvez las dos. – lo que ha estado pasando es muy confuso, y yo querría discutirlo con usted.

Esto esta llegando a su limite o mas bien era la chica de pelo de castaño la que llegaba a su limite. Ya habia pasado. Porque Severus tenia que volver con lo mismo, bueno. OK, aceptaba que el hecho de que una joven se le tirara encima no era algo común, pero ella le había jurado silencio. ¿Que mas quería?

-Mire profesor-Dijo con voz firme y enfadada- no pasa nada, se que a usted ahora, le debo parecer una inconsciente, pero le vuelvo a decir que aunque esto si significo algo mas para mi sé que usted quisiera olvidarlo. Y lo entiendo perfectamente.

- Y quien le ha dicho que es lo que yo deseo señorita Granger.

Ella se quedó como hipnotizada, mirando a su profesor. Como que quien le había dicho? La chica había pensado que era algo obvio. Y de repente sin querer sonrió, el profesor de pociones se reprocho mentalmente el encontrar hermosa aquella sonrisa.

-Que quiere decirme con eso profesor?

-Que para mi tampoco fue solo un encuentro casual señorita, de echo de eso quería discutir con usted. Talvez eso no haya sido una equivocación.

Un silencio largo e incomodo se estableció a pesar de todo la linda Gryffindor reunió sus fuerzas para hacer un comentario.

-Me alegro de escuchar eso.

-Estoy también buscando una asistente que me ayude con las pociones, y pensé en usted.

Ese comentario cayó como una bomba Hermione no cabía en si de felicidad. Le hubiera gustado tirarse al cuello de su profesor, o sentir sus labios de nuevo.

-Este…yo…encantada.

Severus también estaba feliz, le había parecido una buena idea acercarse a la chica que le quitaba en sueño desde ya algunas noches.

-Le estaré esperando mañana a tres y media aquí.

Hermione estaba en el cielo.

-Si…mañana. Yo...buenas noches me tengo que ir.

-Hasta mañana.

Se marchó sin cerrar la puerta de la sala, estaba feliz, simplemente eso feliz. Fue a la lechuzería, más para evitar las preguntas que por ver si tenía carta. Justamente le habían mandado una. Era de Ginny. Decía que aunque Ron había despertado aun tenía que quedarse en Sant Mangoust. No dijo nada había días en los que las cosas parecían tan buenas, tan fáciles. No quería pensar en nada en ese momento. Solo disfrutarlo

En las mazmorras el profesor Snape estaba furioso. Furioso consigo mismo por permitir que eso pasara. Se sentía un monstruo, Hermione era solamente una muchacha, que el se hubiera encaprichado con ella no quería decir que tenia que ilusionarla. Como siempre había pensado en el primero. Cerró los ojos. Sin embargo ella se veía muy feliz. El mal estaba echo, él lo había echo.

-Fin de Flash Back-

Miró a su alrededor suspiró eran tantas cosas, no sabia bien porque iba a Hogwarts, talvez para huir de sus miedos, talvez para enfrentarse a ellos. Esta en un momento de confusión total de su vida. Vio como entraba una joven embarazada, se levanto rápidamente y le cedió su asiento. Ella le miró agradecida y sonrió, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. Suspiró. Sus hijos, estaba eso también. William al que había dejado en brazos de su padre sin más. Y Anne a la que dejaría ahora de la misma manera. Si hubiera podido se hubiera llevado a las dos. Pero Anne era muy pequeña, el juez dijo que Ron estaba mejor capacitado para cuidarla y ella sabia que, en el fondo, era cierto. Pero se llevaría a Aglae, ella era mayor y además mostraba una disposición natural para la magia. Sin embargo senti que hacia algo tan injusto. Cerró sus ojos.

-'Nos estamos acercando a King Cross, podrá hacer conexión con Circle Line y con la red de tranvías nacional '

Respiró profundamente y recogió su maleta del suelo. El vagón paró y las puertas se abrieron. La joven le dirigió un gesto de despedida. Hermione salio, el aire era sumamente caliente afuera.

* * *

Respuesta a los comentarios:

**kaosblack: **Felices aunque muy atrasadas fiestas a ti también. No puede actualizar pronto por problemas en el computador. Me alegro de que mi historia te paresca prometedora.

**Elinor: **Muchísimas gracias. Para los próximos capítulos tratare de ir a un foro especializado en traducción. Si, la pareja es inusual pero por eso mismo me gusta.

**Flor Malefoy: **Que lindo nick, si aunque Hermione es fría respecto a William es porque no lo conoce. Apenas lo ha visto. Además ella tiene dos hijas. Pero eso se resolverá con el tiempo.

**TercySScloe**: Lamento no darte las razones de Hermione aquí, pero estate segura que las tiene en el próximo capitulo se explica el porque del rompimiento. Vendra más pronto no te preocupes.

**Malu Snape Rickman**Gracias por leer la historia Malú, si pobre Sev a mí también me da pena por el

**pupi-chan** Gracias, si dejar a Sevy por el pelirrojo es un poco, humm… pero digamos que fue un momento de desesperación. Lo de actualizar pronto juro que lo haré mas seguido a partir de ahora.

**Tchaikovsky**No es exactamente pronto pero en fin, me alegre que te haya gustado quería hacer algo original.

**strega-in-progress**Si ese era el toque Snape que yo quería darle a la historia. Habrá más en los próximos capítulos.

Bueno eso el el proximo...

Conoceran a Aglae y el la el fin de la relacion de Hermione y Severus.


	3. Recuerdos II

Disclaimer: Todos es de J.K. Rowling, no gano nada por esto.

Notas : Pues nada se que me he demorado pero las ideas no corrían con fluidez. Y este capi es importante. La segunda parte de Recuerdos, es una Severus x Hermione y es lime. O sea que hay sexo pero no se lo describe. Espero que disfruten al lectura quisiera agradecer a quien me mando reviews (las repuestas al final), a también a quien lo leyó y no dejo comentarios.

* * *

Recuerdos II 

Hacía un calor insoportable. Hermione caminó hacía la entrada a los trenes, era grande pero estaba llena de gente. King Cross estaba repleta. Buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Sonrió cuando reconoció a su padre y a su madre, pero al mismo tiempo sintió un malestar increíble. Aglae. Su Aglae a la que separaría de todo lo que conocía, y sus padres de los que había estado tan cerca estos años. Estaba tomando una decisión importante, y no sabía si era la correcta. Se tuvo que decidir a avanzar.

-Mama.

Miro a Aglae que corría hacia ella, extendió sus brazos y cargo a su hija. La miro un momento, mejillas rojas, labios finos, era linda.

¿Como estas mami? Te ves cansada.

Nada se le escapaba a esa pequeña. Llevaba un pantalón de Jean y una blusa de flores, a sus escasos seis años era una belleza. Con esos ojos miel y ese cabello marrón casi rojizo. Hermione la volvió a posar en el suelo y abrazo a sus padres, su padre le pasó un brazo por los hombros, se acerco a su oído.

¿Segura de esto Jane?

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, aunque no estaba segura de nada no se lo podía decir a sus padres. Miro a su madre, que abrazaba a la pequeña. Sus padres eran muy apegados a Aglae. Hermione cerró los ojos.

-Nos tenemos que ir.

Murmuro a media voz. Su padre se acerco a ella y la abrazo, luego su madre. Ellos tenían lágrimas en los ojos pero la pequeña no parecía perturbada. Abrazó a sus abuelos, Hermione después de despedirse cogió a su niña en brazos. En un momento en el que nadie mirada entraron por la pared. Una vez al otro lado esperaron el tren, la niña bajo. Miraba con asombro a algunos brujos vestidos con grandes sombreros, como los de los cuentos.

-'Pasageros del Tren 65 F a Hogsmead, quieran ingresar'

-Ven pequeña.

Agarrando la mano de su hija, la mujer entro a al tren había muchos compartimiento vacíos puesto que en vacaciones solo iban los comerciantes a dejar los alimentos para la escasa población de Hogsmead, el tren hacia una parada reglamentaria en Hogwarts. Busco un compartimiento vació, lo encontró con facilidad y se sentaron. Estaban frente a frente junto a la ventana.

¿Como es Hogwarts mami?

-Es lindo pequeña, te gustara te lo aseguro.

No dijo nada más la pequeña tampoco pregunto. Saco un libro de su cartera, y comenzó a ver las imágenes.

-Mami...

-Si

-Porque no te despediste de mi hermana, ella lloro cuando la fuimos a dejar donde la abuelita Molly sin que tu le dijeras chao.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón¿que especie de madre se suponía que era?

-Creo que a tu hermana, le hubiera hecho mas daño que me viera irme, querida.

-Si, talvez…

La voz de la niña sonó apagada, visiblemente no le creía, la joven cerró sus ojos, Aglae ya no era tan pequeña. Podía entender las cosas. Suspiro, el movimiento del tren arrullaba a la niña, que luego se tendió en los dos asientos y se fue durmiendo. Hermione la miraba encantada, esperaba que le gustara Hogwarts, ella tenía miedo, más que nada por Severus.

-Flash Back-

Los meses pasados con el profesor le habían permitido a Hermione conocerlo mejor y poder identificarse con el, tenían mucho en común. Luna, Ginny y Harry habían despertado, pensaban en los ASPIC, y en su futuro, no les daba mucho tiempo de preocuparse por los amores de su amiga. Menos mal. Pero...había Ron. Ron que quería ser tierno con ella, galante, conquistarla. Ella le evitaba lo mejor posible, fingiendo mas interés de lo normal por sus estudios. Solo Ginny sabia de su amor por Severus, era una tumba, pero ante todo una excelente amiga.

Pero esa tarde Hermione, no estaba pensando en eso, sino en el profesor de pociones. Entro como era lo habitual, el la esperaba conversaron un rato, hoy no había mas trabajo que limpiar el laboratorio. Se sentaron entonces en unas sillas.

-Agradezco toda su ayuda de estos últimos tiempos señorita Granger.

Ella se sonrojo ligeramente.

-No se preocupe, ha sido todo un placer para mi, me ha permitido aprender mucho de pociones, y además…conocerle mejor.

Viro la cabeza al decir esto.

-A mi también me a gustado conocerla mejor señorita. Cuando la conocí y durante mucho tiempo pensé que era una chica solo capaz de interesarse en los estudios, y de querer ser la mejor. Sin embargo este tiempo con usted me ha permitido entender que es una persona sumamente inteligente y capaz.

Se quedaron en silencio pero no un silencio incomodo, un silencio apacible, tranquilo, reconfortante. Entonces Hermione se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que le quemaba los labios desde hacía ya casi cinco meses.

-Profesor… hace, algunos meses, yo…pues lo que paso…fue accidental…pero ahora que lo conozco mejor quisiera saber si lo podríamos hacer…a conciencia.

Severus lo esperaba también ya hace mucho tiempo, no dijo nada y miró fijo a los ojos de su alumna, unos ojos de oro brillante que finalmente le ofrecían lo que hace tiempo esperaba. Miro a Hermione.

-Si. Si, esa es mi primera respuesta, pero quiero que usted me confirme que esa es su voluntad- Hermione lo miró extrañada- Si, como le digo señorita, quiero que usted este Segura de lo que vamos a hacer, porque si no lo esta, es mejor esperar. No quiero que después me culpen de abusar de una menor ni nada por el estilo

El tono frió no le perturbo sabia que Severus no decía lo que decía por maldad, sino porque era su forma de ser. Respecto a la pregunta que le había hecho, era si, si, si, siempre si. Tenía quince años y no recordaba haber estado tan segura de algo.

-Profesor, es mi voluntad hacer esto, yo estoy muy segura.

Dijo sonriendo.

No sabía bien que hacer, pero sabía que tenía que comenzar ella, Snape no se movería si no hacia algo. Tímidamente se acerco a hacía su amado, se arrodilló, ante el hombre, se levanto u poco y comenzó a besarlo, el le correspondió con pasión. En poco tiempo se besaban fiebrosamente. El hombre se paro paró y ayudo a la chica a levantarse también.

-Aquí no señorita Granger –murmuro- Vamos a mi despacho.

Severus ahora tenía a la chica de pelo castaño sentada en sus piernas en la silla de su despacho. Se besaron. Mucho. Hermione pensó que aquél primer beso había sido lo mejor, se equivocaba no era nada comparado a este torbellino de saliva y caricias. Se dejo llevar. No. Corrección, se dejaron llevar y pasó, así de simple. Severus le acaricio la espalda por debajo de la túnica, ella le desabotono la túnica negra, y ocurrió. Sus cuerpos se unieron, habían esperado demasiado. Hermione gritó, era su primera vez, Severus pareció algo molesto con aquello. Pero ella le hizo olvidar.

Cuando terminaron Hermione tenia algunos cabellos pegados a la cara, por el sudor, se vistió con un hechizo así como su profesor. Luego, ya vestidos ella se le acerco y se besaron, sin pasión esta vez, solo con ternura…amor. Se separaron al fin.

-Tiene que ir a su cuarto señorita, no la quiero retrasada mañana a mi clase.

Murmuro antes de que la chica sonriera y se fuera. Corrió a su cuarto, nadie despertó, estaba en el séptimo cielo. Sonrió en las cobijas, no tenía sueño, las cosas habían sido tan fáciles, tan mágicas.

Severus se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, para él había sido lo correcto. Mas que eso había sido lo mejor de su vida. Pero y ella…era una niña¿tenía el derecho de hacerle esto¿O estaba siendo un egoísta que no pensaba en los sentimientos de la mujer que amaba? No lo sabía pero en el fondo presentía que estaba bien, ella estaba feliz, el también. ¿No era eso el amor? No estaba seguro, había sido amado tan poco en su vida, pero lo que sabía era que adoraba a su alumna y la quería feliz, se fue a acostar. Sin embargo se levanto sudando una media hora después, había tenido una pesadilla que ya no recordaba. Él solía olvidar sus sueños, con todo le dejo un mal presentimiento.

Hermione pasó dos semanas de ensueño con su profesor, era como algo irreal. Le había contado Ginny lo de su primera vez, esta no se sorprendió. Talvez porque tampoco era virgen. Solo le dijo que pensara las cosas, cuando le pregunto que cosas la pelirroja le respondió que no estudiaría en Hogwarts eternamente. No lo había pensado, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de hacerlo.

A partir de esos días se comenzó a enfermar, solo un ligero malestar, a veces un dolor de cabeza. Pero ella sabía que era lago más, mucho más grande. Y tuvo miedo terror, porque tenía un duda que la estaba matando. Y si…estaba embarazada. No, no podía ser solo lo había hecho una vez, aunque era verdad que no se había protegido de ninguna manera. Suspiró, no, no era posible no a ella. Hablaría con Ginny después, en la noche la fue a encontrar.

-Así que crees que estas embarazada.

Comento la pelirroja sin inmutarse cosa que sorprendió a la chica.

-Si creo que es posible.

-Muy posible, dices que no te protegiste, entonces es perfectamente posible. Hermione, deberías ser más cuidadosa.

Le harto simplemente le sacaba de sus casillas que Ginny le estuviera dando ahora lecciones de moral a ella, a la siempre correcta y conciente Hermione.

-Deja de hablarme así, Ginny no estoy pidiendo que me des una conferencia, ni que me hagas la moral solo. ¿O es que acaso tienes mucha experiencia en esto?

La chica le miro muy fijo con sus hermosos ojos antes de murmurar.

-No Hermione, no mucha la verdad solo que ni Draco, ni yo queremos una mala sorpresa, con todo creo que deberías hablarlo con Snape o con la señora Pomfresh.

Se fue después de decir eso.

La mejor alumna de Hogwarts se quedo quieta¿Draco y Ginny? Pensaba que eso era historia vieja, pero aparentemente no podían vivir separados, ni juntos. Pensó en ella misma, fue a ver a Severus con el firme propósito de decirle sus sospechas. No pudo, desvió la conversación, se besaron y ella se fue, al salir se sentía una cobarde. Se paró al frente de la enfermería y no se atrevió a entrar. Se estaba yendo cuando la puerta se entreabrió.

-Quiere algo señorita Granger.

Hermione no dijo nada.

-Pase.

Entro y le quedo mirando no supo que responder cuando la enfermera pregunto la razón de su visita. Intento comenzar, murmuro algo y luego se calló.

-Me habla de una pareja, de su salud, de dudas. Señorita déjese de rodos, lo que quiere saber es si esta embarazada ¿no es cierto?

Levanto los ojos sorprendida.

-No se asuste, no es usted la única chica que ya ha tenido intimidades sin protección.

Y antes de que pudiera renunciar la señora Pomfresh extendió su varita.

-_Verifisius_

Y la varita cambio de color por un breve instante.

-Lo siento señorita Granger, esta usted esperando un niño.

La señorita Granger no pudo reprimir un gritó, las lagrimas se le subieron a los ojos.

-Se lo diré al director como debo hacerlo para todos estos casos-suspiró- a usted le incumbe hablar con el padre del niño, explicarle la situación.

Hermione lloraba¡no podía ser! No podía estar embarazada. Se levanto temblando y fue a las mazmorras.

-Severus.

Gritó. Alarmado el profesor de pociones dejo entrar a su amante.

-Hermione, que pasa.

-estoy embarazada.

Dijo si tomar aire, y la expresión de Severus se transformo, miro a la chica de forma extraña como que si no la hubiera visto nunca. Embarazada. Estaba esperando un hijo. Si, lo presentía sabía que eso no iba a salir bien, era culpa, solo suya.

-Y que piensas hacer.

La pregunta dejo a Hermione helada, era justamente eso lo que le quería preguntar ella. Visiblemente su profesor tampoco sabia y, para colmo se veía algo enfadado.

-No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Dumbledore, y…le explicaré la situación.

Dijo lacónicamente.

¿Pero el director lo sabe?

-Si, el lo sabe todo, aun no se como pero así es. Tu- suspiro, era difícil decir lo que pensaba pero necesario- Y… ¿Piensas conservar al niño?

La joven Granger no supo que decir. ¿ Que tipo de pregunta era aquella? Para ella era más que obvio que conservaría al niño. Severus interpreto como duda su sorpresa.

-No tienes que decírmelo ahora eso lo discutiremos después, en este momento tengo que ir a hablar con el director.

Cuando se quedo sola en las mazmorras la chica prácticamente se desplomo sobre su silla. No sabia que su pareja tenia dudas, aparentemente si. Cerró los ojos eran tantas cosas. Decidió volver a su cuarto. Se durmió en cuanto toco la cama.

Dos días, dos días en los que no le había dirigido una sola palabra a Severus, dos días de dudas, muchas dudas. Se lo había contado a Ginny y a Harry, el sabía de su relación con Severus no le agradaba pero tampoco dijo nada, juro no contarle nada a Ron. Su amiga le dijo que tenía que hablar con el padre del niño, Hermione sabia que era cierto pero n o se atrevía, había hablado con el director. Dumbledore le había a dicho que podía quedarse con el niño. Era último año, faltaban tres meses para que se terminara el año, nadie lo sabría. No estaba mal, pero y después que haría ella eso era lo que le mortificaba. ¿Acaso no era la mejor alumna de Hogwarts¿Para que había estudiado todos esos años? No para tener que cuidar a un niño en todo caso. Era eso lo que no se atrevía a decirle a su amante. Tenía sin embargo que conversar con él. Lo sabía.

No fue ella que dio el primer paso fue Severus, la llamó a su despacho. Ella, contra su voluntad fue. Cuando entró el profesor la hizo sentar.

-Lo siento- comenzó- Me he dado cuenta que con esto de tu embarazo nos hemos alejado, lo siento.

Hermione bajo la mirada porque, en el fondo la culpa también era suya.

-Hermione, yo me he portado terrible contigo- cerró los ojos dolorosamente- Porque al final de cuentas todo esto es mi culpa y no he sabia asumirlo. No te preocupes porque te aseguro que a partir de ahora lo haré.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta la chica no podía hablar, tenía ganas de llorar solo eso.

-No fue solo tu culpa- paró para tomar aire y no estallar en sollozos- Tuve también mi gran parte de culpa Severus.

-La culpa la tuvimos los dos.

Sentencio el profesor de pociones con un suspiro. Hermione se acercó al hombre algo cohibidaél la cogió por la cadera y el abrazo, ella se aferró a su cuerpo. Quería perderse en ese abrazó y no tener que pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Era bastante loco, en un momento amaba era amada y su vida era perfecta y en el otro esta llena de dudas. Apreto mas el abrazo.

-Estaré contigo

Le susurro dulcemente Snape.

-Pausa de Flash Back-

Hermione miraba a Aglae, ella respiraba regularmente y olía a lavanda. Era realmente linda su pequeña, había tantas cosas que no podía explicarle. En su vida había cometido demasiados errores. A veces, de hecho, muchas veces no podía dejar de pensar como sería ahora su vida si no se hubiera alejado de Severus.

Volvió a mirar a su hija.

-No hay mal que por bien no venga….

Dijo en un suspiro, aun así no pudo evitar recordar aquel día.

-Reinicio del Flash Back-

Hermione estaba furiosa, furiosa con ella, con Severus con todo el mundo entró furiosa al laboratorio de pociones.

-Que pasa Hermione.

-Que mis sueños se hicieron trizas, eso pasa.

Gritó con la voz cortada. Algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Estaba harta eso también.

¿Es por lo de la carta verdad?

No hubo respuesta pero Severus no necesito una para comprender que la chica estaba así por la carta de la Universidad Saint Alamus en la que decían que no la admitirían. Normalmente la Universidad solo aceptaba a brujos de la rancia aristocracia, era lo mejor en formación de brujos. Pensaban hacer una excepción a Hermione por ser la mejor de Hogwarts. Pero al enterarse de que estaba embarazada cambiaron de idea.

Eso mortificaba a Severus. No podía verla sufrir así, no podía arruinar su vida por un simple capricho suyo de tenerla a su lado.

Fue por eso que dos días después el entro sin previo aviso al cuarto de la chica, se sentó en su cama.

-Esto, todo lo que ha pasado es un gran error, ni tu ni yo estábamos preparados para algo de este calibre. Se que te cause problemas demasiado grandes para ser borrados por un perdón pero es lo único que en estos momentos te puedo decir.

-Sev...Esto no tiene que terminar así.

-Si –dijo cortante- Es nos hizo daño, es terrible el daño que nos hizo. Tu tienes que seguir tu vida y yo con la mía tienes que estudiar seguir tus sueños ser alguien.

-No nosotros.

-No hay nosotros Hermione, ya no, yo me quedare con él niño. Tu seguirás viviendo tu vida.

Hubiera podido decir algo llorar, oponerse, protestar; pero ella sabía en el fondo que eso era lo mejor para ambos. No. Talvez para ambos esa no era la decisión adecuada pero para ella si. Severus tuvo miedo, miedo de todo lo que esta ocurriendo, sobretodo miedo de no poder hacer feliz a la persona que mas había amado. Huir, era cobarde, si, pero ha veces no siempre lo mejor era lo correcto.

Él salió de la habitación cuando se fue Hermione lloró.

Apenas se graduó aplico para la Universidad Superior de Brujos, en donde fue rápidamente aceptada. Harry comenzó su academia de Auror así como Ron.

-Esto no puede seguir así Herms.

Le dijo el-niño-que-vivió una tarde sentado en un café al frente de su amiga. Sus cuatro meses se notaban.

-A Ron le duele sabes, le duele que lo ignores que ya no hables con él. Que finjas que no existe. Mira ya me fue bastante difícil esconderlo en Hogwarts, no haces las cosas fáciles.

-Que es lo que quieres. – Dijo un tanto alterada- que llegue de repente y le diga. Ron me sabes ese romance que tuve con Severus. Pues fue algo más. Me acosté con el y estoy embarazada. ¿Eso es lo que quieres Harry?

- No quiero que tú me dejes decírselo.

Un silencio largo y molesto duró unos minutos hasta que la chica bajara la mirada y murmurara.

-Si, puedes.

Terminaron la conversación algunas horas después.

Ron estuvo con ella, Ron le dijo que no le importaba, talvez porque no le importaba de verdad de hecho estaba tan enamorado de Hermione que no le importaba nada de su pasado. Ni de nadaél solo la amaba.

Los señores Granger, después de la furia inicial, aceptaron a su hija y la cuidaron hasta el parto. Al comienzo quisieron hablar con Severus, ella lo impidió, quería huir de ese recuerdo tan fresco. Ya le dolía lo suficiente como para desear más problemas. Sus padres no lo veían con buenos ojos, simplemente les parecía que lo que hacía era cobarde, era cobarde dejar que el padre se ocupara del niño. Además, querían tener un nieto. Sabían que no verían al niño que estaba en el vientre de su hija más que en el día de su nacimiento. Otra cosa que se les anunciaba preocupante era Ron. El chico estaba siempre presente, declarándosele a Hermione, dándole regalos, apoyándola. Eso a ella no le desagravada, a su madre si. Tenía miedo de que le diera falsas esperanzas a ese chico del que no estaba enamorada. Era obvio que no lo estaba.

El día del parto llegó, parto normal, fue rápido, doloroso pero eso si muy rápido. Hermione se negó a tener al niño en brazos de hecho no quiso verlo. No quiso porque sabia que se podía encariñar es más. Estaba segura de que se encariñaría con el niño. Pero no podía, lo prometido es deuda como dice en dicho y además sabría sabía que un hombre serio, maduro, y responsable, podría cuidar mejor a ese niño que una universitaria inexperiente. Pero lo vio sin embargo era lindo tenía cabellos negros como las pizarras de las mazmorras y unos ojos de avellana. Le dieron de alta esa noche y ella lloró mucho en su cama. Ron la acompañaba. A la mañana siguiente llamaron de Saint- Mangoust, el padre ya había recogido a su hijo.

Ron y Harry estuvieron con ella, la universidad comenzó y Hermione pareció olvidar, no era así no había olvidado nada. Es más el recuerdo del profesor de pociones la envenenaba a cada instante no podía olvidarse de sus ojos, de sus caricias, de sus besos. Entonces comenzó a frecuentar a Ron, una clavo saca a otro ¿no es así? Y se volvió algo más intenso, para el pelirrojo, pero para ella no.

-Te quieres casar conmigo.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Ella le dijo si. Y se casaronél enamorado, ella desilusionada, le besaba pensando el los labios de Severus. Y después habían tantas cosas. Aglae, Anne y su ceguera. Pero no olvidó. Estar casada con alguien era algo común, cuando se pierden las esperanzas. Pero ella si las tenía sabía que Severus talvez la seguiría amando, y eso le mortificaba. Ron se había dado cuenta y hubieron peleas. Y hay estaba volviendo a Hogwarts como profesora. Anne, su Anne. Era una niña ciega, que necesitaba cuidados, apoyo, una madre… La estaba abandonando como abandono a William antes. William ahora que haría. Probablemente el niño la odiaría. Cerró sus ojos dolorosamente. Pero William no era Anne, de cierta forma Hermione sabía que a Anne nunca le había llegado. En su mundo solo habían entrado Ron y Aglae, por alguna extraña razón nunca pudo entender a su hija, realmente. Eso le dolía pero era la verdad.

El tren paró, Hermione despertó a su hija con una caricia en los largos cabellos, ella se despidió educadamente del conductor y salieron. La niña somnolienta se despertó al ver la enorme construcción de piedra que se encontraba al frente de ella.

¿Es aquí mama?

-Si Aglae, este es Hogwarts.

* * *

Bueno eso es por ahora, espero que les haya gustado cualquier, sugerencia comentario, o critica ya saben que me pueden escribir, yo les responderé encantada.

Respuesta a los reviews.

**kaosblack: **Me alegra que creas que la historia promete, yo lo espero de todo corazón. Espero que sigas con tu filosofía de más vale tarde que nunca. Porque esta vez si actualicé muy tarde. Espero que te haya gustado este capi.

**galilea : **Pues aquí esta, más del pasado de los personajes y el porque Hermione dejó a Severus. Espero que te haya agradado la historia.

**TercySScloe: **Pronto así lo que se dice pronto no fue, pero en fin. Como cabra, jaj�, cabrita mejor. Pobre Sev, algunas chicas no lo despreciaríamos.

**Malu Snape Rickman**: Gracias Malu, lo de la Lolita es una de mis partes favoritas. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, si Ron sabe de William y no Aglae no sabe nada de su medio hermano.

**Hitomi Felton**: No es muy pronto pero igual, espero que no te haya decepcionado este capitulo. Intenté hacer lo mejor que pude.

**edysev**Bueno espero que te hayandejado satisfecha las razones deHermione, la verdad que si las tiene. En sus zapatos a mi también me gustaría estar. Gracias por los eligios.

**strega-in-progress :** sonrojándose Gracias, mil. Pues tormentoso es así que quería que quedara el encuentro de esos dos. SSHG, es realmente genial que pena que no haya demasiado. Esta actualización tardo también pero bueno.

**Flor Malfoy : **La primera razón que te di era algo superficial pero no podía decir mas sin rebelar la historia. Hermione se muestra fría hacía su hijo por dos motivos.

Que pues inconscientemente lo culpa de no haber podido ir a Saint Alamus y la otra que intenta ser fría con él porque sino le dolería demasiado el hecho de haberle dejado. Aquí esta el capi tres espero tus comentarios.

Gracias a Morgan le Fay y a Cassandra Black por toda su ayuda, hablando de ayuda, busco beta reader.

En el próximo capi:

Encuentros, entre Aglae y William, y, Severus y Hermione.


	4. Que la vida es dura

Disclaimer: Yo bla,bla,bla,bla J.K. Rowling bla,bla,bla sin fines lucrativos bla,bla,bla,. Satisfechos?

Nota: Este capitulo se demoro porque escribo varios fincs y este no es mi primera prioridad, además aprovechando que es temporada baja mi musa se tomo un descansa, menos mal a vuelto y aquí esta la continuación de la historia. Gracias por todo su apoyo. A mi linda Yuna Gael, especialmente. Como he dicho en capítulos anteriores busco beta para lo que queda de historia ya que no confió ni en mi, ni en Word. Respuetas de Reviews al final.

* * *

Que la vida es dura 

Hermione saludo a la profesora Minerva.

No pensé volver a Hogwarts después de mi partida, usted sabe uno piensa que se va para siempre.

La vieja profesora miro a la chica que tenía al frente y luego su mirada de posó sobre la linda Aglae.

Creo que William ya no estará tan solo.

Hermione tembló al oír ese nombre. William, que haría estando frente a el. Sabría el niño algo de ella. Esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera. Aglae iba a preguntar algo sobre eso niño pero se calló, presentía que a su madre esa pregunta no le gustaría. Miró a la señora delante de ella, le parecía muy mayor, pero se veía agradable. Sonrió.

Hermione. Estas son las llaves de tu habitación. Primer piso. Sabrá cuales son, son las única que tiene llaves.

Si profesora.

Hermione, somos colegas ahora por favor solo llámeme Minerva.

Si, como diga. Voy a arreglar mis cosas. Ven Aglae.

La niña siguió a su madre por el gran castillo, estaba impresionada, nunca había visto algo así. Llegaron al piso de abajo y efectivamente la pequeña se sorprendió al constatar que solo una de las habitaciones tenía bisagra.

Como se abren las otras mami?

Con contraseñas, amor. Las dices y la puerta se abre. –Respondió Hermione, distraída.

Se oyeron unos pasos acercándose por las escaleras. Unos pasos como de gato pensó Aglae. Los pasos se acercaban.

Pater, Quo…- Uno niño de largos cabellos color azabache, se paró en seco delante de ellas.-Yo…lo siento….pensé que era mi padre…yo lo siento.

El corazón de Hermione dio un salto. Era Él, era William P. Snape, su hijo. Era igual a Severus, era Él, lo sabía.

Espera.

El niño se viró.

Tu…yo…Tu padre trabaja aquí pequeño.

El niño hizo 'si' con la cabeza haciendo que su pelo largo se moviera.

Es profesor de pociones.

Ah...bueno. Encantada.

Lo mismo hasta luego.

Silencio, Aglae entro en el cuarto. Y salto a la cama. Hermione seguía, silenciosa, a su hija, cerró la puerta detrás de ellas y cerró fuertemente los ojos, apoyándose a una pared.

William, lo acababa de conocer, se sentía feliz y triste a la vez, era algo muy extraño la verdad. Su hijo, y en el primer encuentro no se dijeron nada de emotivo, de mágico, de cruel. Fue la conversación más normal del mundo. Suspiró. Era realmente un desastre.

¿Pasa algo mami?

No corazón, no pasa nada.

Ese niño era raro mami, -Paro un minuto con un semblante serio en su carita.-Tenia las mejillas rojizas, un poco como Anne. Raro ¿no?

La mujer enmudeció, no había notado ese parecido entre el niño y su hija menor pero ahora que lo pensaba si lo había. Felizmente Aglae no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada. Hermione se comenzó a quitar su falda negra y su blusa. Saco luego una túnica de su maleta, era azul claro, se la puso y se soltó los largos cabellos color caramelo. No sabía si debía llevar a su hija a conocer a los otros profesores. Decidió que finalmente la llevaba.

Ven cambiate de ropa amor mío.

La niña fue hacía su mama y sin poner resistencia se dejo desvestir, estaba algo cansada

Pater.

Severus regresó a ver a William, no quería hablar con él. No por ahora. Ya tendría que explicarle demasiado después, Hermione…No se podía ocurrir una mejor idea que poner su mundo al revés. Cara dura. No le bastaba con dejar a William. Tenia que abandonar también al pelirrojo y a su enana ciega. Por lo menos eso era lo que había iodo. No sentía ningún tipo de simpatía por Ron pero podía entender perfectamente su situación.

Pater.

Silencio.

El niño se calló y lo miró. Severus le hizo una señal con la mano indicando que se fuera. Aunque sorprendido, William obedeció, para el era normal ese tipo de comentarios. Con cierta frecuencia su padre necesitaba momentos de soledad. Que últimamente se volvían mas frecuentes, le hubiera gustado hacerle alguna pregunta sobre la mujer y la niña que vio. Tendría que asistir de nuevo la comida de todos los años con los profesores de Hogwarts. Esperaba que la presencia de la nueva profesora lo mejorara.

Se peino sus cabellos con las manos y se hizo una cola.

Se marchó de su cuarto cerrando la puerta, iba a ver que cenarían esas noche. Se dirigió entonces a la cocina.

Señor William que le trae por aquí?

Que hay de cenar.

Deny, no puede decirle que vamos a cenar señor William. El director le dijo a Deny y a los otros elfos que no digamos nada señor. –Dijo una elfa domestica.

No importa, ya lo veré de todos modos, solo vine porque no tenía más que hacer.

Suspiro el niño levantando los hombros.

El señor podría conversar con la joven señorita que esta en la gran sala, con Dobby.

El chico pareció sorprendido pero le encontró que era buena idea ir a conocer a la pequeña.

Gracias Deny.

Gritó mientras se alejaba hacia la gran sala. La Gran sala le parecía siniestra cuando estaba vacía. Pudo distinguir en el fondo una cabellera pelirroja, y la pequeña silueta del elfo. Sea cerco casi con cautela.

Lobby se viró.

Buenas noches señor William llega algo temprano la cena será servida mas tarde.

Dijo el elfo.

Hola.

Se presento la niñita con una gran sonrisa.

Hola.

Le estaba mostrando el castillo a la señorita Aglae, pero creo que usted lo hara mejor que Dobby.

Se excuso el elfo antes de partir hacia la cocina.

Los dos niños se meraron un momento. Desconfiados.

Tu vives aquí?

Pregunto finalmente Aglae.

Si y tu vas a vivir aquí? Si es así mejor que te acostumbres a estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. Aunque si tu mama es profesora de DCAO no suraras mucho aquí, tienes suerte.

Porque? Que es el DCAO.

William tuvo una sonrisa.

Le dice el puesto maldito, pero no tienes de que preocuparte. Ni padre dice que solo son supersticiones, y que es un puesto maravilloso. Tú mama debe ser muy inteligente.

Si-Contesto llena de orgullo- Lo es. Sabes, te pareces un poco a mi hermana. Y ahora que lo pienso a mi madre.

El chico se calló.

Dije algo malo?

No, nada.

No había nunca conocido a su madre. Su padre le había hablado mucho de ella pero nunca había dado nombres. Le parecía extraño que dijeran que se parecía a una mujer. Y por un momento pensó que quizás… No, era coincidencia.

Que tal será la cena. –dijo Aglae para romper el silencio.

Espero que menos aburrida que lo normal. Sibyl Tralewney suele predecir nuestro futuro. Y Dumbledore dar un pequeño discurso, pero esta vez creo que será diferente. Es su último año aquí.

Bueno te seguiré mostrando el castillo. Si quieres.

No- dijo la niña sentándose en el suelo- Si voy a pasar aquí un año ya me las arreglare para conocerlo. Además, estoy sin ganas de caminar.

Este bien.

¿Donde diablos estaba Aglae? Donde se podía haber metido esa pequeña. Fue a la gran sala, quería ver si algo había cambiado des de su salida de Hogwarts. Vio a Aglae, y a William un sudor frió recorrió su espalda. No podían? O si? No, los niños no se interrogaban sobre sus familias a los cinco minutos de conocerse verdad? Solo tenia que actuar natural.

Hola mama.- Dijo Aglae.

Buenas noches señoras.

Intento sonreír. William…su hijo. No podía pensar solo, podía ver ese rostro infantil y esos ojos negro profundo.

Pater.

Hermione tubo que reprimirse para no dar un grito se viró, precipitadamente. Severus estaba justo al frente suyo. No dijo nada.

Severus…

Señorita Granger. –Contesto el de un tono glacial. – Permiso.

Cogio a William en los brazos y se fue. No podía hacer nada mejor. Fue solo un encuentro una palabra. Severus no pensaba que oír su voz de nuevo le afectaría a tal punto. Le parecía que no era cierto. Ella había hablado, había vuelto. Tenía una hija.

William esta muy callado. Se lo tenia que contar. Ahora. Ya. Si no, tendría miedo y lo postergaría. William tenia que saberlo y tenia que saberlo en ese exacto momento.

Quisnam…? ( Pero quien?) –Comenzó William su padre no le dejo terminar la pregunta.

Tuus Mater (Tu madre.)

(N/A: Mi nivel de latín siendo nulo no tengo capacidad para escribir un texto como el que viene así que se supone que Severus le habla a William en latín.)

El niño no dijo nada, se calló.

Si William y no me mires así. Recuerdas que te hable de tu madre, la que nos abandono. La mujer maravillosa e inteligente. Pues es la nueva profesora de DCAO. –Paro al ver las lagrimas en lo ojos de su hijo. No quería seguir pero tenia que. – Ella vivirá aquí un año, si quieres acercarte a ella o no, es tu decisión. Al final eres su hijo.-respiró- Hay lo tienes.

El niño no se movió no dijo nada.

Lamento haber tenido que decirte esto tan pronto pero era necesario. Ahora tenemos que ir a la merienda.

Dijo de un tono frió dejando al niño en el suelo.

La comida se desarrollo sin incidente, Sibyl les predijo el año a todos, Dumbledore no menciono nada sobre su retirada, Hermione no sabia bien que decir, estaba incomoda por un lado de estar sentada en la mesa de profesores le parecía a extraño. Por otro estaba Severus que la ignoraba olímpicamente. Eso le dolía, i lo pero era que no le podía reprochar nada.

Al parecer, en las horas huecas los profesores se habían puesto de acuerdo para dar clases a William, podrían hacer lo mismo con Aglae. A Hermione le pareció una excelente idea. Concentrados en las conversaciones, los adultos no vieron como William observaba a Aglae la niña lo miraba y aunque le parecía raro que el la mirara tanto, le sonreía. El niño tenía dudas, muchas, no sabía como reaccionar, sabía además que después de la confesión que le hizo su padre no diría nada mas.

Al final de la noche Hermione tuvo que cargar a su hija al cuarto. La puso en su cama y se comenzó a desvestir, el aire frió y su desnudez le hicieron recordar esa primera vez en las mazmorras con el aire congelado y los besos ardientes de Severus. Nunca se sintió así con nadie. Pensó en Ron. ¿Como estaría? La adoraba, a ella y a Aglae. Tenía miedo de que hiciese alguna estupidez, Ron desperado era capaz de sencillamente todo. Y Severus, que la ignoraba, que no le hablaba. Eso era totalmente normal, él estaba en s derecho de odiarla con todos las razones del mundo. Pro esperaba que en el fondo el siguiese queriéndola como antes, que solo fuera rabia momentánea, que no la odiara, porque si no… Porque si no perdería al gran amor de su vida. Todo era tan complicado….Una idea atravesó su mente. William y Aglae, estarían juntos, mucho tiempo durante las horas de clases. ¿Que sabia William? Porque Aglae no sabía absolutamente nada. Y Hermione tenía miedo de contarle era muy pronto y ella muy joven. Sabía que tenía que saber, y que mientras mas esperará seria peor pero había algo que le impedía.

Habían pasado tres días, tres días y Hermione no aguantaba más. Le había intentado hablar a Severus, arreglar las cosas con él. Había recibido, en respuesta cinco portazos y dos 'estoy ocupado'. Sentía ganas de llorar no quería nada, Menos mal tenía que cuidar a Aglae y preparar las cosas para cuando comenzara a dar clases. Sin eso se volvería loca.

Severus estaba harto, ella le estaba persiguiendo, tratando de hablar con él. ¿Es que o entendía el daño que le estaba haciendo? El la quería, la amaba pero ya tenían una vida. Sabia que no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo, sabia que la hostilidad no bastaba porque ella ya lo había visto como un humano con todas sus debilidades. Además estaba el hecho de que siempre que la veía a los ojos, siempre que escuchaba su voz, algo le pasaba, algo que le desangraba el corazón.

Las gotas caían. Clop, clop. Hermione lloraba, no aguantaba más. Ni un minuto más. Tenía que hablar con Severus y tenía que hacerlo ahora. Se levantó y fue al baño a lavarse la cara, el agua helada. El frío le refrescaba y aclaraba sus ideas. Se puso una túnica ceñida azul marino. Corrió hacía las mazmorras. Paró un segundo ante la puerta de madera que daba al cuarto de Severus, suspiro. No quería tener que pasar por esto pero sabía que era necesario. Para todos.

Snape estaba haciendo tranquilamente una poción, oyó unos golpes en la puerta.

¿Quien es?

Yo-La voz sonaba a la vez dulce y dolorosa. No quería contestar, la ignoraría. Aunque en el fondo presentía que esta vez ella no se doblegaría fácil.

Severus. – La voz de Hermione era firme.-Severus yo quiero hablar contigo se que estas ahí dentro.

Silencio.

Si no quieres hablar conmigo lo entenderé. Pero yo si voy a hablar, porque sé que me vas a oír. Perdón, lo siento muchísimo, era joven cometí un error. Sin embargo….sin embargo tú tampoco me pediste que me quedara. –Su voz empezaba a quebrarse.- Mira, fue un error una estupidez enorme dejarte, ya se que te parecerá poco, pero lo único que puedo decir es que estoy arrepentida.

Severus quería que se fuera era lo único que deseaba que se fuera y que dejara de martirizarle. Que le dejara de recordar que ella seguía enamorada de él. Esta vez no, ya fue débil una vez, no lo sería dos.

Severus por favor, responde. Por favor. Es lo único que te pido que me respondas que sientes por mí. Para tener alguna esperanza….

Se dirigió a la puerta y la entreabrió. Hermione estaba magnifica. Eso le debilitaba para decir lo que quería pero tenía que hacerlo. Al verlo ella sonrió, el siguió con su semblante serio.

Hermione. Esto no esta bien –declaro con una voz glacial- Todo lo nuestro como ya te lo dije una vez fue un error enorme.

Severus- Hermione respiró profundo y cerró los ojos para organizar sus ideas. – Mira se que todo fue muy rápido y muy confuso pero…pero que quieres que te diga te amo.-..Sé que no debí hacerle esto a Ron ni a ti ni a ninguno de mis niños. Pero Ale jacta est, la suerte esta tirada, ya estoy aquí. Y como te dije antes….Te amo.

Pero eso a Severus no le importaba ahora. No quería oír mas razones si no se dejaría convencer.

Si, yo también te amo. Pero ya no es tiempo. Cada uno tiene su vida. Lo nuestro fue pasado y como tal hay que tratarlo.

Se fue dejando cerrando la puerta en la cara de la joven. Ella se abalanzo y la abrió.

Severus yo….

Su voz se perdió al ver a William fijarla con sus enormes ojos negro carbón. Sentado en flor de loto sobre la cama. Retrocedió y cerró la puerta. Se puso las manos en la cara.

William, William lo había oído todo. La pelea todo. Estaba muy confundido. No sabia que pensar de nada ni de nadie. Le resultaba extraño que aunque su padre amara a Hermione, aun e costaba pensar en ella como mama, no quisiera estar con ella. Por otro lado era muy comprensible por lo que les había hecho, no sabía si sentir pena o rabia. Otro punto era que aunque Severus no quisiera estar con ella, la profesora de DCAO seguía siendo su madre. De momento no quería tener una relación con ella la verdad. Aglae era entonces su hermana, eso si lo había pensado. Y con ella si quería tener una relación, el que siempre había querido tener hermanos descubría ahora que tenía dos.

Snape miraba a su hijo con preocupación, en el fondo había sido, mejor que escuchara todo, él nunca había sido partidario de esconderle las cosas a los niños. Y Hill parecía habérselo tomado mejor de lo que el esperaba. El niño salio del cuarto sin que su padre tratara de detenerlo. Necesitaba pensar y Severus no quería interrumpir.

Sentada en su cama Hermione sentía las lagrimas juntarse en sus ojos. ¿Cómo volvería a ver a William a la cara? Aunque de todas formas no había hablado mucho con el estos últimos tiempos. Y luego Severus. No quería pensar.

Sev…-Murmuro como si fuera una palabra mágica.

Sintió unos leves toques en su ventana y vio a Friles, la lechuza de Ron en la ventana. Era justo lo que le faltaba. Al leer la carta las ganas de llorar se le hicieron irresistibles. Escondió su cabeza en la almohada.

Aglae estaba bastante aburrida.

¿Quieres Jugar Aglae?- Pregunto William.

Me encantaría.

Le caía bien ese niño estaos últimos días habían pasado tiempo juntos. La caía muy bien. Gritó cuando sintió una mano helada posar se en su espalda.

William te voy a matar!

Él río y se fue corriendo, Aglae no tardó en perseguirlo. Estaban felices.

Mientras lloraba Hermione dejo caer la carta de su mano. Decía:

_Señora Hermione Granger. Ministerio de la Magia _

_Hogwarts Departamento de la Justicia._

_Apreciada señora, _

_A razón de su demanda de divorcia hacía el señor Ron Weasley se le escribe esta comitiva. Aunque su ex -esposo el señor Weasley a aceptado su demanda, él estima conveniente que revisen la custodia. Y aunque acepta que usted tenga la custodia de la niña, Aglae Weasley Granger. Él no estima conveniente que se le deje ver a su segunda hija, niña Anne Haydee Weasley Granger, puesto que esto supondría perturbaciones emocionales para el infante. Pasado un estricto examen de la situación vivida el Ministerio de la Magia, esta de acuerdo con la petición del señor Weasley. Llevando más allá las investigaciones hemos decidido que el señor Ron Weasley seria también mejor tutor de la niña Aglae Weasley. Y que si por alguna razón el quisiera la custodia del infante esta le seria retirada a usted. _

_Atentamente, Departamento de la Justicia. _

* * *

¿Que les parece? Ahora a Herms le toca sufrir, Sev la rechaza y encima dicen que Ron cría mejor a sus niñas que ella, esperemos que no le de por querer a Aglae.

Respuestas: 

**Andrea B.: **Holas Andrea. Como vas, aunque dejaste el reviews para el 1er capi te lo respondo aquí. Como vez ese día de la vida ya llego y finalmente actualicé perdón por la demora que bueno que te guste mi historia.

**Narwen Weasley**Raro, si es. Bastante raro, pero bueno. Yo soy de Ecuador, la ruta del sol :D Hablo español porque es la lengua de mi país, portugués porque estuve en Brasil y francés porque estudio en el Liceo Francés. Espero que también te guste este capitulo.

**Malu Snape Rickman**Hi, Malú. Aquí están los encuentros, no son nada del otro mundo pero en fin. William no dice nada, pero piensa mucho, aunque tan maduro que puede lidiar con eso. Aglae la pobre no dice nada porque nadie le ha contado, pero a lo mejor su hermanito le dice algo, yo que sé.

**HoneyBeeM**Gracias, es la primera vez que una de mis historias va los favoritos de alguien. No importa si no mandas criticas lo importante es que lo disfrutes, aunque las criticas me hacen feliz. Gracias por el apoyo.

**luna-wood**He aquí la continuación moza. Si 24 años y tres hijos, algo de Weasley se la abra pegado. Snapi si esta dolido, mucho. Sobre Anne…solo te puedo decir que ya la veremos.

**TercySScloe**: Bueno me alegro de que te agrade, si es un poco confuso. Sevy sufrió pero Herms mas así que eso compensa un poco no crees? La familia esta allí, con peleas y todo pero están juntos. Siento la demora.

**Hitomi Felton**Atlanta roja con un tomate Aquí esta en capi….un poco tarde. Voz en la mente de Atalanta:- Un poco, si, claro, te debería dar vergüenza.

**edysev**Yo a Herms ya la odio, pobecita. Bueno no es que ella no comprenda a Anne porques es ciega es que simplemente no tienen ningún tipo de conexión, ella es una hija de papi, su relación con Ron es mas fuerte. Bueno si hace sufrir a Sev pero e ella las lastiman mas. Se casó en un momento de insensatez fue un error enorme y ella lo sabe. Abandono a su hijo para formarse porque también era joven, quería tener una vida, no que la defienda pero te estoy dando sus razones. Besos, gracias por tomarte tanto tiempo para mí.

**pupi-chan**Si la que se monto es impresionante. Todo una confusión realmente, pero que se la va a hacer. Fuiste el 1er reviews del cap 3 así que para ti me demore muchísimo lo siento. Ojala te guste.

De nuevo gracias a mis lectores misteriosos, que no se presentan pero que leen. Recibo sus ondas de apoyo. ¿Ondas mentales de apoyo? Mi hermana ha hablado de un psicólogo para mí, pero no hagan caso.

En el próximo capi:

Ron esta destruido, Aglae se entera de algunas cosas por boca de su hermano, Sev y Herms hablan de nuevo..etc.


	5. Bonus: Corazón partido

**Genero:** Song´fic, con la popular canción de Alejandro Sanz, _"Corazón partido" _

**Nota de autora:** Ya sabemos lo que les pasa a Severus y a Hermione¿y que pasa con el otro lado? Como el próximo capitulo se demorara -Sobre todo porque no he comenzado- Les mando este pequeño bonus. Espero que les guste. Responderé a las Reviews al final, aunque no sea un capitulo.

**Bonus: Corazón partido**

"_Tiritas pa´ este corazón partió.  
Tiri-ti-tando de frió.  
Tiritas pa´ este corazón partió.  
pa´ este corazón"._

La casa estaba oscura, era normal dado que eran las tres de la mañana, pero él no podía dormir. Odiaba pasarse la noche en vela por ella: la odiaba. De todas formas ya no podía dormir, se levantó y fue a tomar algo en la cocina. Estuvo tentado por una botella de whisky, pero optó por el agua. Mañana tenia trabajo. Se sirvió y se sentó frente a la chimenea. Cerró los ojos _"Hermione…"_

Molly y Arthur Weasley sintieron como su hijo bajaba las escaleras. Era frecuente que hiciera esto los últimos tiempos. Desde que volvió a vivir con ellos, porque necesitaba que le ayudaran cuidando a Anne, Ron estaba mal; había problemas en su trabajo; Harry estaba preocupado. No es que Ron buscara problema, era solo que se estaba dejando morir.

En la sala, Ron miraba el fuego que había prendido: tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

"_Ya lo ves, que no hay dos sin tres,  
que la vida va y viene y que no se detiene...  
y que se yo,  
pero miénteme aunque sea dime que algo queda  
entre nosotros dos, que en tu habitación  
nunca sale el sol, ni existe el tiempo,  
ni el dolor"._

Decían que la venganza era dulce, era mentira. Tal vez lo era, pero no para él. Se había vengado y se sentía terrible. El juez había decidido que era mejor tutor de las niñas que Hermione; claro que lo era. ¿Que se podía decir de una madre que se iba dejando a una de sus hijas y llevándose a la mayor sin consentimiento paterno? Pero de todas formas lo que había hecho él, le parecía peor: poner una demanda por abandono, era rastrero.

Finalmente fue hacía la botella de whisky. Se tomó una copa ¡Al diablo con el trabajo de mañana! De todas formas no le interesaba. Era auror, era su sueño. Pero sentía que no podía levantarse de aquél sillón, odiaba que Hermione logrará derrotarlo así: solo con su ausencia.

"_Llevame, si quieres a perder  
a ningún destino, sin ningún por qué"._

Él siempre idolatró a Hermione, por su inteligencia, su madurez, por todo. Porque ella creía que él era especial de verdad, y no un Weasley más. Para ella, él era especial. Un amigo especial; nunca nada más. Él quiso ver cosas donde no las había: ella nunca le había querido. Pero él era bueno mintiéndose ¿Quién no lo es cuando le conviene?... para no sufrir.

"_Ya lo sé, que corazón que no ve  
es corazón que no siente,  
o corazón que te miente amor.  
Pero, sabes que en lo más profundo de mi alma  
sigue aquel dolor por creer en ti,  
¿que fue de la ilusión y de lo bello que es vivir?"_

Cerró los ojos, costaba admitirlo, pero Hermione Granger se casó con el por desesperación. Él fue el clavo que no logro sacar al otro, el plato de segunda mesa. La opción por si Severus la dejaba, y la dejó. Pero la chica nunca se resignó; tuvieron dos hijas, vivieron seis años juntos, pero para Hermione fue demasiado.

Un buen día, después de semanas llorando a escondidas, fue hacía él y le dijo que no podía mas. Que todo había sido un gran error, y que le habían ofrecido el puesto de profesora de DCAO, que era el fin de todo entre ellos dos. El fin de todo, era algo cómico, puesto que nunca había habido más de lo que Ron había querido ver. Siempre que lo besaba pensaba en el profesor de pociones, siempre que lo abrazaba, siempre que hacían el amor.

"_¿Para que me curaste cuando estaba herido?  
si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partió"._

Se fue, se llevó a Aglae. Así, sin más. Fue a donde sus padres hasta finales de julio; luego fue a Hogwarts. Los dejó a él y a Anne sin más. Con un "adiós, amor mío" a la pequeña, que sonó mas hipócrita que Malfoy cuando fue a pedir la mano de Ginevra. Y ahí estaba él: emborrachándose como un idiota por una mujer que no lo amaba, que no lo había amado nunca y que se había casado con él por desesperación. Hermione era demasiado para él y Ron siempre lo supo, pero nunca lo quiso ver. Porque si uno se detenía a pensarlo, era muchísimo mejor un valiente espía, con dinero, que un joven que se había graduado con ayuda de su mejor amiga y que era auror por ser amigo de Harry Potter, el salvador del universo.

"_¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca la abandone?  
¿Quién me tapara esta noche si hace frió?  
¿Quién me va curar el corazón partió?  
¿Quién llenará de primaveras este enero,  
y bajara la luna para que juguemos?  
dime, si tu te vas, cariño mío,  
¿quien me va a curar el corazón partió?"_

A pesar de todas estas excelentes razones, él no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Uno no olvidaba así de fácil al gran amor de su vida. Por eso se estaba dejando morir, porque estaba harto de todos. Pero sobre todo del recuerdo de los besos de Hermione; porque aunque fueran falsos, aunque no fueran para él, aunque ella le besaba pensando en otro, a él eso no le importaba, porque la amaba. La amaba con todo su ser, porque sin ella no podía vivir; porque nunca encontraría a alguien que le hiciera perder el sentido del mundo con una mirada, porque cuando ella le dijo adiós, su primera gana fue cortarse las venas.

"_Tiritas pa´ este corazón partió,  
tiritas pa´ este corazón partió"._

Una niña de ojos marrón claro y de largos cabellos rojizos escuchaba desde la escalera, no le gustaba que su padre bebiera, ni que llorara. Odiaba eso. Sabia que bebía porque la botella sonaba con un "tli, tlin" dulce y traicionero. Sabia que lloraba por sus gemidos y porque, no era necesario ver para saber algunas cosas.

No podía evitar pensar que mamá estaba mejor, intentaba pensar que ella también lloraba, pero creía que no. Además, ella había escogido irse. Debería estar feliz dondequiera que fuera.

"_Dar solamente aquello que te sobra  
nunca fue compartir, sino dar limosna, amor.  
Si no lo sabes tú, te lo digo yo.  
Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma…"_

Él le suplicaba amor a Hermione y cuando a ella le complacía, se lo daba. Tapo la botella, no quería estar borracho para cuando despertara Anne. Rabia… también sentía rabia. Una rabia contra Hermione sí, pero contra él también; se había puesto de rodillas ante ella. Por ella lo había dado todo, y por ella se estaba dejando morir. Cerró los ojos.

Tal vez debía pasar la página, dicho así sonaba simple. Pero seria duro, el intentaría vivir sin ella. Pero no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, Hermione lo tendría difícil. Él tenía su orgullo, un orgullo que no le permitía dejar a la mujer que amó vivir feliz en los brazos de otro. Por lo menos no sin poner ciertas dificultades. A estas alturas no se arrepentía de haber puesto la demanda.

"…_Pero se que después de ti,  
después de ti no hay nada"_

Se había llevado a Aglae, y a ella la había dejado. Aglae podía ver, y además era alegre y siempre hacia reír a mam�, no como ella. Le dolía, pero el fondo ella y su mamá sabían que era lo mejor. Se querían, pero no había un verdadero contacto entre ellas. No sé entendían, así de simple.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar tener lágrimas en los ojos. Oyó como su padre dejo la botella a un lado, no quería llorar ahora. A lo mejor si bajaba su papá la cogía en brazos. Sí, tenía ganas de que su papá la cogiera en brazos y con precaución, bajó las escaleras.

"_¿Para que me curaste cuando estaba herido?  
si hoy me dejas de nuevo el corazón partió"_

Ron vio a Anne bajar las escaleras y acercarse a él. Sabía que conocía la sala de memoria, pero aun así tenia miedo de que se cayera.

¿Qué pasa bebé?- preguntó el pelirrojo subiéndola en sus piernas.

La niña no respondió y se limitó a esconder su cabecita en el pecho de su padre. Ron acarició la cabellera pelirroja con sumo cuidado. La besó. Anne estaba feliz, no quería hablar, quería estar ahí con su padre.

Si, pensó Ron, tenía que poner los puntos sobre las íes y tenía que ponerlos él mismo. Levantó la cabeza de su pequeña y le dio un beso en la frente.

Dulzura, papá tomará vacaciones¿quieres ir con él a pasar un tiempo afuera?- preguntó con la voz mas suave que pudo.

Anne sonrió.

Si¿donde?- contestó la pequeña, con voz somnolienta.

Se llama Hogwarts. Ya verás, te gustará.- respondió el hombre, y alcanzó a ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeña, antes de sentir la respiración acompasada en su pecho.

"_¿Quién me va a entregar sus emociones?  
¿Quién me va a pedir que nunca la abandone?  
¿Quién me tapara esta noche si hace frió?  
¿Quién me va curar el corazón partió?  
¿Quién llenara de primaveras este enero,  
y bajara la luna para que juguemos?  
dime, si tu te vas, cariño mío,  
¿quién me va a curar el corazón partió?_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Bueno es esto, disfrute mucho escribiéndolo porque de los niños mi favorita es sin lugar a dudas Anne, espero que les haya gustado.

Respuesta a los reviews:

**Luna-wood**Como podrás ver, Ron si actúa por despecho, pero eso de quedarse con Anne va mas enserio de lo que se cree. Pobre Herm, cierto que actuó mal, por eso esta pagando. La forma si fue directa y cruel, pero de todos modos, así se evitó rodeos y otras cosas. Habrá que ver que pasa.

**Wolfgang-Snape**Muchas gracias por tu apoyo Wolfang, la verdad es que incentiva, espero que te guste este songfic.

**FranGilraen**Volver lo que se dice volver Ron esta yendo a buscar a Hermione pero ellos no volverán a ser pareja. Aunque los líos de Ron y Herms no han terminado.

**tercySScloe: **Jajaja, si y solo por hacer que sufra un poquitito más allí le mando a Ron y a Annie de mi alma, pobre Herms. Como es eso de que no te hago caso aquí esta la historia, mucho más pronto.

**Narwen Weasley**A mi lo de los idiomas no me parece tan increíble, fue solo necesidad. Me alegra que te gustara mi rara historia.

**Edysev**Si aquí se ve mas de la tristeza de Ronnie, probecito. Lo de William es porque él es un niño muy decidido y de carácter muy fuerte. Sabe lo que quiere así como su padre.

**Hitomi Felton**Aquí hay mas, mas de Ron. Me gusta que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior,Gracias.

**Malu Snape Rickman**Algún día algo lejano mi querida Malu, porque ahora encima viene Ron, y te Adelanto que Will esta algo enfadado con su mami. Pobrecita (¿Sádica quien¿Yo?)

**HoneyBeeM**Gracias por tus comentarios, siempre me alegran mucho. Me agrada que te haya atrapado mi historia.Chao, besitos de fresa para titoo.

En el próximo capitulo pasara básicamente lo que dije en el capi anterior que pasaría.


	6. Nota

Hola,

Lo siento, ya se que a alguna gente probablemente le gustaba, ''Volviendo a ti''. Les pido mis más sinceras disculpas, no sé porque pero simplemente ya no puedo continuar esta historia, desde hace algunos capítulos me parece que ya no me puedo continuar, no siento ganas de escribir y me he dado cuenta que he estado forzándome. Y no me gusta hacer historias así. Gracias a todos los que me mandaron comentarios; y a la persona que corrigió mi último capitulo. Me animaron mucho de verdad, aunque disfrute con algunas cosas de esta historia no me llegó convencer del todo. Se que es muy cobarde dejar una fincs a medio acabar pero no puedo seguir y seria peor dar algo que no me gusta porque lo haría mal.

Dejare este mensaje algún tiempo en línea, y luego borrare ''Volviendo a ti''.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Besos, y de nuevo lo siento. Atlanta de Tebas


End file.
